What Time Forgot
by kamiikiteiru
Summary: UNENDING SPOILERS! Little bits and pieces of what went on in the series finale and some missing scenes between Daniel and Vala.
1. Beginnings

Summary: Scenes that made up the Vala/Daniel relationship.

Timeline: During Unending

Rating: PG13

Archive/C2: Ask please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate. I did not invent Stargate. Nothing is mine. I do this for fun only.

**Beginnings**

"What are you doing?" Daniel turns toward her. Not to get a better look at her, but because he can't believe she is doing this now. Why couldn't she let a moment be? Why did she always have to play her stupid games?

"Something we should have done along time ago." She walks toward him and her hands start to undo his belt.

"Don't do that." His hands move towards hers, but he doesn't stop her at first. He is still in awe of her absolute lack of maturity right now. He had been trying to have a serious moment. To lay out a little of what he was thinking to her because they had gotten closer over the year. But no, not with Vala. She couldn't let it be and the fact that she was trying to play this now, when he was actually letting her in to his world for once, was complete disrespect.

"Why not?" She sort of laughs as if it was such a silly question. She can't see them not going through with this. It is the perfect moment to seize what she has always known was there. She thought he could see that to.

He pulls her hand up away from his pants and throws them back, making her stumble back a bit. He turns around, leaving her staring at him in disbelief. But he doesn't care. He is tired of being on the ship, he is tired of fighting to save something no one else seems to care about and he is in no mood for her to make something fun out of him.

"We've been here three months Daniel. Three…months!" And then a thought hits her. Did he? Surely not Daniel, but this isn't the first time she has tried to start something and it isn't the first time he has pushed her away. "You do like girls?"

"Yes!" Oh, here she goes. If he doesn't want her than something has to be wrong. Of course not wanting to have sex with someone like her meant he was gay. The idea that she could even think that after how much time they had been forced to spend together was absurd. That shows him just how well she really doesn't understand him.

She smiles, glad that that is out of the way. But then what is wrong with him? "Well, I don't see many other options around here, do you?"

He only folds his arms and makes that face of his that tells her he doesn't think of her as an option.

"Unless…you really…don't find me attractive." Could he really think that? She knows she has a self-inflated image of herself, but there has been moments between them when she could swear he showed her there was a mutual attraction. He is always the first to try and console her, doesn't that mean something? It does to her. It means the world to her and now he is saying, no…there is nothing between them?

"You want an honest answer to that question?"

He says it in just a way that makes her entire body turn cold. The answer is obvious. He hasn't said no, he hasn't taken her in his arms and said of course he does. He asks her if she really wants to know, which means she isn't going to like his answer. And that suddenly makes her feel very vulnerable. She feels like running out of the room. Anything that is going to keep Daniel from saying what she fears. "No." She turns and picks up her shirt quickly. She wants out of this conversation so badly and she knows she is about to get a truth she doesn't think she can handle.

"No seriously, you started this. Do you want an honest answer to the question?" He approachs her, corners her. If she wants to play the sex card on him he is going to let her know exactly once and for all that it is never going to happen.

"No, don't worry about it." She smiles, and tries to do anything to build up that wall as quick as she can. She can't let him get to her. She has to keep it playful. She can't let him see her like this, but she does feel it boiling beneath her skin. An overwhelming ache that she has seriously tried with him and he has rejected her.

"Do you believe that I could have any kind of serious feelings for you?" The idea is senseless. Has she not been paying attention the last two years? If she couldn't tell by his demeanor he had actually verbally told her how much she annoyed him. So how could she stand here and think that? She can't. This has nothing to do with feelings and everything to do with her own amusement.

She turns toward him. Does he think she wants them to exchange the "L" word? "I wasn't suggesting you have serious feelings, Daniel."

"Oh, oh-what so we just sleep together once? Than what? We work together! You know even saying that part out loud sounds unbelievable." He laughs, thinking of when he was her hostage. And now, now they were co-workers. She had shot him, kicked his ass and jeopardized an entire crew and yes that was then, but how could any relationship that started like that even exist? It's funny, actually. "Come on!" He motions to her, almost as if giving her a cue to agree with him and laugh at her own ludicrousness. "I mean I can't even imagine what-what a relationship with you would be like?" Now, it's getting down right hilarious. He'd kill her. That's all he can imagine anything between them coming to.

She turns as he speaks, no longer able to hold that smile for him. She sits down on the bed and now that he can't see, her smile disappears. She feels the first hot tears run down her cheeks. She has been berated by Daniel before, but this is different. This is him laughing and making fun and not just at the thought of him and her, but of any guy seeing in her what she had hoped Daniel had learned to see.

"I mean, yes, yes you have proven yourself to be trustworthy on a professional level and for that I am very proud of you, but on a personal level? Vala, come on give me a break!"

She can hardly listen anymore. She has had more than her take on what he really thinks of her. She wants to tell him that is enough, but she is afraid that if she moves her lips then she won't be able to stop them from quivering. She wants to leave, but she feels weak in her knees. No, she is going to sit and listen and if he doesn't see her face or see her falter than maybe he will never know how broken he has just made her.

"I mean at best you're an emotional unstable wreck. And I'm not saying I'm much better. I'm not saying I'm much better. There was a time when I thought I would never…get over my wife. I mean the idea of…" he sighs, letting a little of the momentum he has been building fade and sounding a little calmer he finishes his thought "getting hurt that way again. But I have finally gotten to a place. I've finally for the first time in a long time have gotten to a place where I actually feel I could get close to somebody again." His hands wave fiercely through the air as he speaks, accenting every word and thought. He had let up for a moment, but here he raises his voice again. "But not in a million years, a million, million years would I ever possible consider that person being you!"

She closes her eyes as he speaks that last sentence and finds herself fighting something she can't hold in anymore. How can she have been se wrong? How could she have seen a chance at something, wanted something that repulses him so much. There is no hiding now, there is no wall to hide behind left. When he finishes he will see and she wonders if he will even care.

"I mean we are so completely opposite and wrong for each other it's not even funny! And the worst part! The worst part about that is you know that. And this whole flirty sexual thing-" He gestures toward his chest. "-that you do that's just your way of having a laugh at my expense." There he had said it, what they both know. This isn't really about what she made it look like she wanted. It's for a joke. It is her crazy way of putting herself in his face just asking for him to fight with her. "So I'm so sorry I'm not more appreciative of that and I am so sorry that you're bored! But don't you pretend its anything else!" He stares at her back for a second, waiting to see if she is going to push this further, but she doesn't. She only slightly nodds. He turns away from her, so angry with her for doing this yet again.

For her part, Vala has never felt like this in her entire life. So open and so crushed, she never in a million years, even with all their arguments and little tangles, thought he would ever make her feel like this. Cheap and worthless is what she is to him. Never had any man made her feel like this before. And if any had she could have shrugged it off. But not Daniel. Not her Daniel.

She wipes the tears that are falling down her chin and lets out a quick sniffle.

Daniel turns at the sound, annoyed. Here they go. Some sob story of how she wasn't always like this. A lie, to make him feel bad. Well, not this time. She has played that card once. Besides she did ask for it and he dished it out. "Don't act like your hurt."

She doesn't say anything. She doesn't even think she can form words right now. She just pulls her shirt over her head, suddenly feeling very bear in front of him in more ways than one.

Her silence catches him off guard. No laugh, no smile, no little speech about how he must think he has some enlarged worth within her for that to make a dent. She would usually turn something like that back on him, but she doesn't. He turns to look at her and suddenly the extent of what he has just done hits him. Did he hurt her? No. No! He can't have? Could he? He walks over to her trying to think of some stupid something to say that might comfort her.

He sits on the bed facing her, but she turns away. He just stares at the back of her head stunned. He has done something. What exactly he doesn't know, but suddenly he is very angry at himself. Vala is a lot of things, but maybe…maybe even for her that had been too much.

She won't let him see her like this. He has made it perfectly clear where she stands and since she obviously means nothing he is no longer allowed to see this side of her ever again. She pulls her sleeves down where they are bunched at her elbows, maybe to do something normal, maybe because she doesn't want him to see her hands shaking.

"Hey." He moves his hand to touch her back, to get her to turn toward him.

The faint touch of his hand, which just moments ago she would have gladly invited, now sends chills through her. It is pity, and after what he has just said he is the last one she wants pity from. Still his touch breaks what little will she has left and her hands cover her face as she breaks down completely. "Just give me a minute."

He is completely thrown back. All he can think is why the hell did he let himself say those things? Okay, he truly meant some of those things, but he never intended to make her cry. Crying? She is crying. Why out of every time they had gotten into it, what is different now? She never really takes anything he says to heart. That was Vala. So what is different? Had she actually thought…no! She couldn't. They would never…she would never. Right? "Look at me." If he can just see her eyes. He has learned to read her that way, usually to see if she was lying. He knows she isn't now. She wouldn't go this far, unless he had actually hurt her. What he needs to see, what he has to see is is there something there for her.

She shakes her head. She doesn't want to look at him. She wants to preserve whatever dignity she has left and if she looks at him, if he looks at her with that concerned crinkle right between his eyes then that is going to be it.

He pulls her hair back away from her face. Not wanting to push or pry, but there is a strange urgency within him to confirm what he already knows. She feels something for him? Since when? Since how? Suddenly what he thought he knew is turned upside down. Everything is different. He had said those things knowing he is just a game as always. He had meat it, he is pretty sure he had meant it. He feels bad, but come on…him and her…it is…it's crazy. He doesn't feel like that. He doesn't think he feels like that. Oh, God does he feel that way for her? Suddenly knowing someone has feelings for him makes him feel strange. Or is it not someone, but because she feels for him? He is having trouble thinking clearly at the moment.

Finally her hands fall from her face and she raises her head. She wipes at her nose and looks straight in front of her. She turns just for a moment to look at him, to make him happy he supposes. To let him see the extent of what beating her down has done and then she looks back ahead. She closes her eyes, but still he sees it in her in that moment, plain as day and right in front of him. She had seriously meant something and he had just stepped all over her. He secretly curses his pride for letting him go off on her like that.

He puts his hand softly on her cheek and pulls her head so she has to look at him again. This isn't for her anymore, it is for him. He needs to look at her. Really look at her and see if he does in fact, if he can in fact feel that way. He has been alone so long he has forgotten what it was like. And looking back he can see moments where he should have paid more attention to her. He can see she has shown him how she has made it to this point. How her feelings have grown for him. And looking back he suddenly realizes how blind he is. Does he love her? No, not in that way, but he can. With her sitting right in front of him suffering from bearing her soul and being rejected. He loves her for that. And that is a start. It could turn into something real, something deep. It could be something he had yearned for for a long time. It was true, never in a million years would he consider this with her. But something inside him was thinking otherwise.

He lets his thumb graze her cheek and suddenly he feels an attraction, a tug to her. It is no longer anger at himself or sadness that she is hurt. It is canon and it is natural. He remembers this.

He pulls her toward him and kisses her, softly at first and then a little deeper. She falls into it with him and although he doesn't know what she is thinking. He knows this feels right and it feels good. The kiss was turning what he thought impossible into reality. It is one moment that is suddenly feeding a need to know her more in every way possible.

Vala can't even think at all. What has just happened? Didn't he just say this will never work? So why is he kissing her? Wait, she doesn't care.

They pull apart slowly and she is speechless to say the least. With her eyes still closed she feels breathless. She has kissed many men, mostly to get something from them, but this is different. She had felt it. It isn't just her kissing him, he had kissed her and not just kissed her. He had really kissed her. Like a man who knew how to kiss her. As if every other kiss in her entire life has never meant something like this one did. She suddenly knows what Scarlett felt in that overly long boring movie Gone with the whatever when that hot man had said something about being kissed and by someone who knew how. Daniel knows how and now all she needs is for him to keep doing it.

As Daniel pulls back he can't help, but smile. It isn't like what he thought kissing Vala would be like. It wasn't harsh and superficial. It wasn't something to get sex or an involuntary thing to do with sex. He has been wrong about her in so many ways. The kiss had been like coming home. As if she has been waiting for him all along. She feels for him and now in turn he realizes he could love her like that and he wants to. "You better not be messin' with me." And for the first time since Sha're he knows he can let himself love someone again. This of course is slightly scary. Vala now holds a way to really hurt him and he is asking her not to. She responds by kissing him again. At this the rest of his thoughts and worries fall behind a deep need for someone. And not just anyone, but for her.

Everything else seems to fade away for her as well. His words don't matter anymore. Someone had once told her actions speak louder than words. Well, whatever he is doing he is damn near screaming at her.

They fall back onto his bed kissing each other deeper with each passing second. They don't know what it means and where it puts them exactly. They can talk about that later, but they both have a feeling this is going to be something big. Most relationships have that feeling, but it only takes one to do it and win in the end. It has been a long time, but Daniel has that feeling again. He wants to win.


	2. Comfortable

**Comfortable**

He doesn't know if it's early or if he just can't sleep. Living in space meant no light came through any windows. So you usually had no idea what part of the day it actually was without a clock. He had a clock on his wall, but his glasses are out of reach on the nightstand due to someone sleeping next to him.

He is still in awe over what had changed from yesterday to today. Yesterday had been normal and routine, the same sickening routine that had taken over all of their lives of late. And then she had come to ask him something. He can't even remember what now, but hearing something in his voice she had asked if he was all right. Next thing he knew she was sitting on his bed while he spilled out his frustrations. He had had no idea how that night would end. And now here they were, her legs intertwining with his and a mess of raven hair all over his pillow. Not to mention a lack of feeling in his thighs and dare he say, a feeling of contentment? But he is, strangely. How did this woman beside him…this crazy woman who could send him to his wits end make him feel like this?

His head turns to look at her. Her head fits nicely against his shoulder and chest. He leans in and kisses her forehead as gently as possible so not to wake her. He smiles at a very different Vala he has only seen a couple of times. Vala always worries about looking nice and what was beside him was a mess of hair. Still, she is beautiful. A part of him can't even fully comprehend what she sees in him. Well, a part of him can't fully comprehend what he now sees in her, but he figures if what he feels now is any indication, that part of him won't be there much longer.

For her part she is indescribably different and he is 'for lack of a better term' a book geek. Still, here they are in his bed and for once he doesn't want her to leave. He suddenly misses the sunlight more than ever. He is sentimental like that and relishes moments like these. He wishes he could look at her with light coming through his window and watch her sleeping against him. That would be too normal for them, he guesses.

He kisses her softly once more before letting his head fall back onto the pillow and closing his eyes. Immediately the night before runs through his mind. The things he had said to her, and how he had hurt her, are things he wished he could take back. Of course, he knows they wouldn't be here if he hadn't of seen her so broken and he had been the one doing the breaking. He was a little surprised she hadn't brought that up later between tumbles, but then again he knows he is going to have to be the one to say they need to talk about that. That's Vala. She's good at protecting herself and he knows even though things have changed between them, her need to keep any hurt bottled up will not. They will talk, because if this was going to go anywhere and really turn into something then they couldn't leave that loose end hanging. Even if it has worked out for something better.

It worked out for something much better, to be exact. Okay, yes as a man going all the way with any woman there's a physical effect, but he wasn't prepared for what Vala made him feel. Something he has only felt before with his wife. He can't explain it exactly, but there is this feeling with certain women that the next morning or some morning she or he would leave and that would be it. He doesn't feel that with Vala. Yes, they are so different and somewhere deep down he knows there is an absence of a voice that should be telling him how absurd this all is. But thinking back on last night he feels it had been natural for them. As if everything has been leading up to it and neither of them had seen it coming.

* * *

"_Daniel, if I had known it was going to be like that I would have skipped all that cat and mouse crap and just mounted you."_

_He laughed despite still trying to catch his breath and pulled her closer to him._

_She smiled seductively at him and then let her head rest on his chest. "So…does this count as a second date?"_

"_I think we just skipped the first couple of dates altogether." One of his arms slinked beneath her naked body and curled around her back so that he could hold her._

"_Fine by me. Never liked dating anyway. It's not as fun as this part. And no matter what you say Daniel, interrupted or not, our dinner was a date." _

"_If you say so."_

_With that she pinched his side playfully._

"_Ow! Okay, okay it was a date." He turned slightly so that they were facing each other. " To tell you the truth I don't care." He took his free hand and brushed her hair away from her face. "I don't have anything to hide anymore." Back then he had cared about what his teammates thought about him and Vala. Now he didn't care. And if subconsciously he hadn't realized his feelings for her before now, maybe it did count as a date. It just didn't matter anymore. He pulled her to him a little more, embracing the feeling of having that warm body beside him._

_Vala only stayed like that for a moment before she lifted herself up. She had to look down at him now and her hair cascaded down in such a way that he found himself completely taken in by her._

"_Daniel, can I ask you a question?"_

"_You always scare me when you ask if you can ask a question and since I know you're going to ask it anyway, yes."_

_She took a moment before she spoke. Studying his eyes. "Are you sure about this? If you are going to regret this later…"_

_He put a finger to her mouth to quiet her. "I don't…regret this." _

_She smiled softly, that typical Vala smile he had come to know meant she was showing him something she wasn't sure she should be. He brushed her hair again, this time behind her shoulders and let his hand slide behind her neck and pull her down to kiss him. Their lips met with a fiery appetite that he hoped would answer any questions as to how he felt. When they parted she kept her eyes closed for a moment and giggled._

"_Good, then it's my turn."_

"_Your turn?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_To do what?"_

_She lifted herself up and flung a leg over him so that she was straddling his upper thighs. "To show you what none of those silly books of yours will ever teach you…though usually this works better with a whip..."_

_Daniel put a finger up to her lips to quiet her. "You don't have to prove anything to me." He understood this is who she had been for a long time. Learning that she didn't have to be that way with him anymore would take her awhile._

_Vala's smile faltered for a moment. "I didn't mean to-"_

_Daniel put his finger up to her lips again. "I know." He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her to his side. He turned and raised himself up so that he was above her. He took one of his hands and lets his fingers caress her cheek. "I'm right here. You don't have to do that anymore." He bent his head low and kissed her deep and hard. Their arms wrapped around each other as they both felt the familiar burn in the pit of their stomachs. _

_For once she let him lead. _

* * *

_They were drifting to sleep. They both knew it from the lack of talking from both of them. They were wiped out and it was pretty late or pretty early depending on how you wanted to look at it._

_"Daniel?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Should we tell the others?"_

"_Eventually."_

_She was quiet a moment before she continued._

"_Daniel?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you think they will be able to tell…you know…without our telling?"_

_"Eventually."_

_He felt her sigh beside him and then she went silent. He was almost asleep when she spoke out again._

_"Daniel?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Are you asleep?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you want me to go?"_

_He opened his eyes at this and pulled her closer to him. "Never."_

* * *

He feels her move beside him and he is pulled out of his thoughts. She opens one eye, looks at him, closes it and then snuggles closer to him.

"Good morning," she mumbles into his chest.

"Morning."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

"You're not one of those men that stares at girls while they sleep, do you?" She pulls the sheet over her head. "Because we don't particularly like being looked at when we haven't prepared for it."

"You're beautiful when you're sleeping." He pulls the cover down so that he can see her face.

"My step-mother told me that once, but I think that was because it meant I wasn't talking." She smiles and kisses his soft bare skin.

"No, that's what I meant too."

She glares at him and pinches his side playfully.

"Ow! Kidding…I was kidding."

"Good. That should teach you not to mess with me before I've had coffee. Especially when you kept me up rather late."

"Aha, hey I was done after take two. Don't blame that on me."

"Well, someone had to make up for lost time, Daniel."

And then it hits them. At the same time both their minds go back to the words he has said. He feels her stiffen beside him just slightly and he knows he has to bring it up.

"We should discuss some things." He looks at her seriously trying to coax out of her what they need to say about the night before.

"Oh, not now Daniel? It would only spoil things."

"Just as long as you know we will need to at some point."

"All right, fine, later then, but all I need at the moment is this…and maybe some food."

"Are you hungry?"

She nods her head as her answer. "But that involves moving and dressing and all sorts of things I don't want to do at the moment."

"I know, but they are going to send someone to look for us eventually."

"Fine, but I do it under protest…especially my legs."

It's quiet except for the soft thud his sneakers make when they hit the floor. Hallway after hallway looks the same as he sails down them every day. He has gotten a later start than usual this morning and probably should have skipped it, but his days never feel quite right if he doesn't jog. Or maybe it's just the only thing he feels he has control over at the moment. It doesn't matter. Every morning it's the same song and dance.

Well, except for that. He stops his jogging right outside Jackson's quarters. The door had just opened as he went by and he could swear that out of the corner of his eye he had seen Jackson standing there with nothing but a bed sheet wrapped around his waist. Mitchell turns his head just in time to see that walking out of Jackson's room is Vala. Scratch that, walking out of Jackson's room is Vala, pulling her shirt on. Strange. Not to mention the end of that wave he catches. The 'thanks for the most amazing night of my life' wave. No way they could have done what it looks like they have done. Not Jackson, right? But then why is she trying to hide a smile? He watches as she runs a hand through her hair and slightly crooks her head to the side as if to say 'I'm just that good, Mitchell'. Still, he can't believe it. Jackson must be going crazier stuck on this ship than he is, and _that_ is saying something.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews make me feel special! 


	3. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

Author:kamiiikiteiru Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?**

The Asguard knowledge base illuminated the room all around him, but he paid no attention to it. He had spent a lot of time in this room by himself, learning what he felt he had to to preserve a race that had saved them on more than one occasion. This was his work for the time being and the only thing that kept him sane some days. It just wasn't doing that at the moment. He had done nothing since turning the console on. Nothing, but think about her. He had been sitting on the floor with his back to a wall for the last hour or two trying to understand his own feelings. That morning he had felt incredible, waking up with her, the late breakfast they had had alone. For once since he had been stuck on this stupid ship he had felt content. Still, something bothered him.

His entire life had been consumed with understanding and defining what others did not. It was his passion to uncover the secrets of the past and understand the way of others lives. Cultures and why people thought and acted the way they did was his forte. So why was he completely stumped by his own emotions?

He had been trying to pinpoint a moment or a time when things had changed between them. Did he have feelings for her before last night or did it just kind of happen? And what about her? When had her games stopped being games? He would have never said any of that had he known she was serious. He didn't think he would have ever let her into his bed either. He had surprised himself last night just as much as she had.

--

_Having had a late breakfast he wasn't surprised to find himself alone for lunch. He had thought about finding Vala, but had decided not to. He had always felt comfortable being by himself. It gave him time to think. Usually he was knee deep in Asguard ideology and today he hadn't even touched it. He would have to make himself after lunch to be at least halfway productive today._

_He finished what was left of the sandwich he had made himself and was about to leave when Sam walked into the galley._

_"Hey." She smiled at him and pulled a bottle of water off the shelf._

_"Hey." He answered, returning her smile._

_"What happened to you this morning? I was thinking about starting a search party when you didn't turn up for coffee." She sat down across from him, opened her water and took a drink._

_"Slept in a bit I guess." He momentarily looked down at his empty plate. _

_Which made Sam sit up and study him for a moment. "Daniel?"_

_"Sam." He knew if he said anything else he would be getting himself into trouble._

_With that she slammed her bottle down and leaned across the table. "You slept with Vala!"_

_"What?!" How in the world had she just come to that conclusion?_

_"Oh come on Daniel. I've known you for years. You are a horrible liar and you have that guy look."_

_"What guy look?"_

_"The look! The look that says you definitely weren't alone last night. And Since I know where I was…"_

_"I have no such look." He looked away and tried to suppress whatever vibe he was giving off that told her what he had done the night before._

_Sam in turn just stared at him with that trademark grin of hers._

_In the end he couldn't take it. "All right...yes."_

_She picked her water back up and hit him with it playfully. "I tell you everything and you don't tell me that you like Vala?"_

_"In my defense I didn't quite know myself. Not until I kissed her."_

_"When did you kiss her?"_

"_Just before we…"_

_"Uh-huh. So you just all of a sudden decided you had feelings for her and kissed her?"_

_"I wouldn't exactly call it a decision. We had a fight, I said some things I shouldn't have and hurt her feelings. I didn't think I could hurt her feelings and then when I did…I don't know all of a sudden I just kissed her."_

_"Wow."_

_"Understatement of the year believe me."_

_"So does that make you two…"_

_"I think so."_

_"I always knew she had a thing for you, but never did I think you would have one for her."_

_"Wait, you knew she liked me?"_

_"Of course. Vala and I talk and it's not hard to see how she acts around you."_

_"Acts? She acts like she does with everyone else."_

_"No, you just never seem to notice how much she has always needed your attention. Believe me Daniel."_

_"Since when?"_

_"That I don't know, but I definitely knew something was up after Adria captured you."_

_"And you never thought to tell me."_

_"I would never betray her confidence, Daniel, and besides did it really matter before yesterday?"_

_"No, I mean obviously a part of me must have been feeling something."_

_"Well, you obviously don't waste time."_

_"I know and it kinda scares me. We both jumped in headfirst and it felt great, but we certainly weren't thinking. We slept together before we even verbally acknowledged that we had a relationship. It's crazy."_

_"Yeah, but you've known each other for years, so it isn't exactly like you needed a first date. She has always liked you, you obviously like her, so what's the problem?"_

_"The problem…the problem is what if being stuck here has built op this heat of the moment kind of thing. What if in a week or a month one of us or both of us realize this isn't working or that these are special circumstances that made us act irrationally or-"_

_"Daniel, stop." She put one of her hands on top of his and smiled. " Welcome back to the world of dating. You don't know and that is the point. Maybe it will work and maybe it won't, but don't get ahead of yourself and worry about what you can't change. Think about the now. Are you happy right now?"_

_He sighed and let go of all the thoughts that had been running through his mind. "Yes."_

_"Do you want to be with her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then be with her. That is all you need to know. Don't over think everything."_

_"That's my job."_

_"That's why they say don't take your work home with you." She squeezed his hand and stood up to leave._

_"Thanks Sam."_

_"No problem, just give a girl some warning next time." She smiled at him again and left him to his thoughts._

_--_

The sweat on her body made her skin glimmer under the lights. This wasn't her natural way to work up a sweat and it certainly wasn't as fun, but what else was there to do? Running seemed to keep Cam busy and the gym room seemed to be in disuse today. Which is how she liked it since she needed time to think. She needed to clear her head a bit since a million different things were running through it. She didn't like to feel out of whack. She liked it when her only problem was what color underwear to wear for the day. It was much simpler than a certain archeologist. Not that she was thinking about him…because she wasn't.

"Don't usually find you here." The southern drawl from behind her caught her off guard and she faltered slightly. Hopefully Cameron hadn't noticed. After him catching her exit this morning she had feared a little chat with the leader of SG-1 was going to come at some point.

"Hey." She slowed the machine down to a brisk walk and took a quick drink of water. "Did you need something?" Quick and to the point as she hoped he would be since she wanted to be alone.

Cameron folded his arms across his chest and slowly walked over to her treadmill. "Naw, was on my way to a chess game when I passed by and was surprised to find you. Usually only Teal'c and I clear the dust in here."

"Oh, yeah, well I guess I'm running…no pun intended…out of things to occupy me as you put it."

He didn't say anything as he leaned on the seat of one of the bikes and watched her. Pursing his lips in that way he did that told her he wasn't just stopping by.

She turned the machine off and turned toward him, wiping the sweat off her face with a towel. "What?"

"Nothin."

"Oh, don't nothing me. I know exactly what you are up to, mister."

"Really? Enlighten me."

She stared at him for a minute and then folded her arms across her chest as he had done. He may be her superior in some ways, but she wasn't in the mood to take his intimidation today. "Oh, don't tell me you haven't been practicing that little 'leave Jackson alone' speech all morning."

"What you and Jackson do is none of my business."

"You're right, it's not."

"But…you both are a part of my team. I need us to work and relationships can make that difficult."

"Right, because Daniel is your golden boy and I'm a distraction."

"I didn't say that."

"You don't need to." She paused a moment, she tried to turn her thoughts into what she wanted to say. "I know I've caused problems. I know you probably don't completely trust me, but you don't have to worry about Daniel-"

Cam raised a hand to stop her. "I'm not worried…about Jackson. He's a big boy and can take care of himself."

"So what's the problem, then?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Me? Why me?" Now that caught her off guard.

"You…are not as tough as you want us to think you are."

She tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "What do you kn-"

He interrupted her. "Will you shut up and let me say this." He glanced at the floor and then back up at her. "I know first hand what something like this does to a friendship, especially one that you may rely on. You can't ever go back. So watch yourself. I'm not trying to pretend to understand what happened between you two. But I do know that he's been alone for a looong time and you feel more lost then you want us to know."

She raised her eyebrow again, but he didn't give her a chance to interrupt him. "I read every mission report you write. Reports differ depending on the writer. Teal'c, Sam's and my reports are more military based. We keep it straight to the facts and the action. Jackson's is more based on whatever new toy we found or archeological discovery, but yours…yours aren't really reports. You put a little more in there then the rest of us-" He took a step closer to her. "-and I can read between the lines. You put more into those files then you think. I know what you've been through because it is written on every page you have ever turned into me."

Her eyes met the floor, uncomfortable that he was closer to the mark than he even knew.

"You depend on him a lot. So I don't want to see you lose the only thing you feel you have…the only tie you think you have to us. Make sure this is what you want before either of you get deeper into this. If you are going to jump you better be damn sure that he is going to catch you, because if this goes south…you won't have him to pick up the pieces this time." He raised his hand as if to pat her shoulder, but didn't. His hand fell back to his side and he sighed. "And that…is all I'm going to say about that. Now if you'll excuse me I have a chess game to go lose." He didn't wait to see if she was going to look back up or say anything. They both were out of their comfort zones with each other. He just stood back up and started to walk away.

"Cameron?"

He turned back and glanced at her.

"Thank you and…Daniel isn't the only one I feel I have here."

"You're welcome and…I wouldn't have given Landry my permission for you to join SG-1 unless I completely trusted you."

They stared at each other for a quick moment, a silent understanding passing between them. Then he nodded and left her to herself.

She stepped off the treadmill and stared in the direction of where he had been. Just when she thought the men on this team couldn't surprise her anymore; Cameron Mitchell had just in not so many words told her he cared for her. She didn't think she could take any more surprises so she would see if she could avoid Teal'c for the day. As for what he had said, she felt more uncertain of what she thought about Daniel now than before, but she knew she had to figure it out. The next time she saw Daniel things would be different one way or another whether it meant they were a couple or not.

--

_She felt him move next to her and she shifted to give him a little more space. He in turn situated himself and pulled her back to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled pleasantly at how well she fit. It was sweet and it was simple. Just as she thought it would be. Still, as she listened to him sigh next to her and fall back to sleep she wondered what they had gotten themselves into. Not that she wanted to think about it right now. They would deal with that later. Still in the back of her mind she wondered if he would still love her just like this tomorrow._

_--_

She wasn't answering her earpiece and she wasn't in her room. He had checked all her usual haunts and a couple more he thought she might have been hiding in, but the ship was too big. If she didn't want to be found then she wouldn't be. She was avoiding him and that scared him a bit. He had had time to think everything through and he knew what he wanted. What if she had done the same and they hadn't come to the same conclusion? He knew Sam would scold him for worrying about something he couldn't change, but he couldn't help it. He wanted this, as strange as it may still sound. And apparently she was going to make him wait for whatever was going through her mind.

Or maybe not. He opened the door to his room and there looking out his window was Vala. She didn't turn at first even though he knew she heard him enter. He shoved both his hands in his pockets and walked up behind her. "Should I ask how you got in here?"

"I could always get in, Daniel. I just knocked to be polite." She turned her head toward him and he bent his head down and kissed her softly. "Plus if you want to be left alone, anywhere you like to hang out is a good place." She flashed him a quick smile and turned back to the window.

"Bad day?" He was afraid to ask.

"Other than the little detail that we are stuck in a time dilation thingy, not really. Though I should warn you Cameron knows."

"About us?"

"Mm-hm. He saw my exit and didn't waste much time in giving me his opinion."

"What did he have to say? It's not any of his business."

"No, but he made some good points."

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to think they are "good" points?" He took a step back and sat back on his bed. He leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him.

She turned toward him and sat back in the chair that was below the window. ":I have no regrets about last night. I want you to understand that. And whatever you may think, I have never done that before. No matter what I felt about the man I had a relationship where there were always some other reasons I was with him. There was always a scam or a job or a…ori pregnancy or something. I was always the one to walk away at the end when I got what I needed. Last night was something completely different. I wanted it for no other reason than that I wanted you, Daniel. And I don't know what to do with that exactly. I need time to figure all this out. I don't want to hurt you and I am not looking to be hurt." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking down at the floor so she didn't have to look at him.

He took one of his hands and gently placed it under her chin and made her look up. "I would never hurt you. I don't know what changed last night, but when I said those things to you you were the person you've always been to me. You drive me absolutely crazy, but…I've spent all day today figuring out that I want crazy. I cannot apologize enough for saying those things. I was angry and frustrated about everything and you were my outlet I thought you would shrug it off like always. That isn't an excuse. I'm not trying to give myself any. I crossed a line last night and I'm sorry." He got off the bed and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands in his and squeezed them. "I was an ass. And I promise if you give me a chance I will never hurt you like that again. I don't know what happened last night and I can't tell you where my feelings came from, but they're there. I don't care if this is crazy. I don't care if we are opposite. I need to see if this will work. I can give you as much time as you need, but don't believe anything I said last night. I couldn't have meant it. Did I believe that I could have any kind of serious feelings for you? I didn't, but I do now. Last night I really couldn't have imagined what a relationship with you would be like? And since I kissed you… all I can think about is having a relationship with you. I haven't been sure about a lot over the years, but I am sure about this. Please just give this a chance."

The corners of her mouth curved into a sad smile as a single tear fell down her skin. She slid the palm of her hands down his cheek. "You sweet and naïve man." She slid down onto the floor in front of him. Their bodies were close enough that she could feel the heat come off of him and his breath on her face. "I'm not breaking up with you, if we could actually break up. I have wanted this for so long and I didn't even know how much until last night. I'm just saying we need to take it slow for awhile. I want to do this right. Cameron was right about one thing. I've always needed your friendship and I can't lose that."

"You will never lose me. I'm yours."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." He ran one of his hands through her hair and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Then there is nothing to forgive."

--

They laid on his bed for hours just talking about their pasts as they tried to understand each other in ways they never had. He told her about his parents, Sha're, Janet and Sarah. How the loss of each affected him. How his own deaths had shaped him into the man he was.

She told him about her childhood. She told him about the man she had been engaged to when she was taken as a host and how Qetesh had made him her first victim. How when years later she went back home the people she had grown up with had thrown stones at her. She explained how the man who would have been her brother-in-law chased her for a year or so vowing he would see her dead and how in the end she had played a part in his death. He had taught her the art of running and after that it was all she knew to do.

It seemed easy to talk to each other, effortless. What had once been memories they tended to leave hid behind old wounds came out in a flow of words they now couldn't stop. Yesterday they had been only colleagues and now they were spilling their deepest secrets.

He walked her to her room at the end of the night, part of the decision to take it slow. He kissed her deep and hard as they said goodnight and lingered as long as they could not wanting to leave the other's company. He knew the feeling well, the ease of talking to someone you cared about and not wanting the moment to really end. For her, it was her first. Not even Tomin had quite been this easy to be with. It was natural as if they should have always had this relationship between them. They both wanted more and knew they couldn't. He kissed her again and let his hand fall out of hers. She stepped into her room and right before the door shut her foot stopped it.

"What?" He flashed her a quick smile and all her reasoning was gone.

"You've never listened to me before, Daniel. Why start now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked into her room as the door slid shut behind him. They didn't need to go any further than that. He just held her all night. That was all she needed from him. They had expended enough passion the night before. Tonight was just what they wanted. They both needed nothing, but to feel the other behind them as they fell asleep together. It certainly wasn't like any other relationship. One step forward and then three steps back. It wasn't a normal relationship at all, but it was just what they needed. And it was theirs.


	4. The Room of Forgotten Talents

**Rating: **M (I go places I have never gone before...for one brief moment anyway...so beware)

**Summary: **A small glimpse into a little of what Vala did during the fifty years. Although the beginning of this story fits as part 4 in my timeline...it goes through the entire fifty years stuck on the ship.

**Beta: **Nope. Don't have one at the moment. I do my best to edit, but I am not perfect so give me a little slack.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I just like to play with it.

**Author's Note: **I have to say thank you to those who make up the oven, who continually inspire me with this couple and find new ways for me to fall in love with them.

* * *

**The Room of Forgotten Talents**

**Sept. 2007**

It wasn't that they had all lost hope. Sam always saved them at the end of the day. It was just that after three months they had all fallen into their own routines. They had stopped waking up thinking this could be the day they figured it out. It would happen and, although they had all the time in the world, they had stopped wasting it waiting for something they couldn't control. Well, everyone except Mitchell.

It wasn't normal, but it had become normal. Either you found something that kept you sane or you didn't. Mitchell seemed to be a little less sane then his usual self, but the rest of them all seemed to have an outlet now.

Daniel's was currently driving him crazy. She was sitting in the Asguard knowledge base room on the floor with her back to the wall. She was reading a Cosmopolitan she had brought with her and by now had read a million times.

He was deep in advanced technologies and was only brought out every so often when she popped her bubble gum. He thought it was cute when she started to spend time with him as he tried to absorb an entire civilization, but when you were stuck on a ship with only five other people it was very easy to get tired of one of them. Just because Vala was his girlfriend didn't mean she was any different.

Their relationship was doing great. They were still in the honeymoon stage of the new relationship, enjoying the ins and outs of getting to know each other in new ways. He understood her in a lot of ways he hadn't before.

She had opened up about so many things she used to tuck away. He had to push a little about Adria. He knew there was more there than she let on. It wasn't until they had been together for a couple weeks that he finally got her to touch that subject. He knew it had helped her to admit she did care for her daughter no matter what her origins were. It was the first time he had ever seen her cry over Adria's death and that was the night they had ended up making love again.

Everything was right, as it should be between them.

She popped her gum again. Well, almost everything was right.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from her magazine.

"I think you need a hobby."

"A what?"

"Something to do. Something to fill your time."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just something. Sam can…" he waved his arm in the air, "get you anything you want. Haven't you ever wanted to learn something or do something?"

"Other than what I do now?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Vala."

"Well, not anything I can do here anyway. You have a very interesting animal called an elephant I would love to ride someday, but obviously that isn't possible in our state. Why? Got any ideas?"

"I don't know." One object came to mind, though why that object he didn't know. "Ask Sam for a hula-hoop."

"A what?"

"Just go ask her for one."

She sighed and closed the magazine. She had to admit her boredom was abnormally high lately and she could ask Sam to get her whatever she wanted. "Fine, but it better not be a book or anything boring like that."

"Not a book."

She kissed him on the cheek and skipped out calling behind her, "I know you're just trying to get rid of me."

"Wasn't really trying to hide it, have fun." He sighed and turned back to his work, enjoying the peace and quiet once again.

* * *

She returned fifteen minutes later, a bright purple hula-hoop spinning around her hips as she walked in. "All right, you have one minute before I get bored again."

He leaned against the console and smacked his head against the top.

"Next."

* * *

**Nov. 2007**

From then on she was always doing something. Some lasted longer than others. The trumpet was a short lived past time. Sam had suggested an instrument and Mitchell had suggested she had enough air for a trumpet. The poor trumpet lasted two days. She mastered 'Mary had a Little Lamb' and 'Hot Crossed Buns' and realized how much work would be involved before she could play expertly like she wanted to. And that was the end of that.

* * *

**Feb. 2008**

Daniel knocked on Vala's door and waited for her to answer. She rarely used her room anymore, choosing his more often for anything they did. The only time he found her here was when her newest hobby was a little messy.

He had thrown her out of his room after spilling paint all over his bed. That occupation didn't last long and she certainly hadn't painted any masterpieces, but he had kept what she had done. One piece was now on his wall and two others were stored in the room next to his. After that anything that could spill, stain or stick was something she did in her own quarters.

He knocked again.

"Go away. I'm not hungry."

"Vala, open up please."

The door immediately opened.

"Don't you dare laugh."

He tried, but he couldn't help it. He laughed. "What did you do?"

She pouted. "Teal'c suggested I might like candle making. I think he was kidding, but then I thought candles could be quite sexy. I thought it might be nice if we had a few. So I tried and…it won't come out of my hair." She stuck out her lower lip and pouted.

He tried to be serious and hide his amusement, but it was hard. She was covered in candle wax. It was all over her clothes and her left ponytail was a complete block of wax. It hung straight down, while the right one had her normal bit of curl and bounce. She looked ridiculously adorable.

"Daniel Jackson if you are just going to laugh at me I have better things to do." She let the door close between them.

* * *

He returned fifteen minutes later and knocked again.

"Go away."

"Open up and I'll tell you how to get wax out of your hair."

"I don't have to cut it?" she yelled through the door.

"Not if you let me in."

The door opened. He smiled and handed her a tray of food. He had another one for himself in the other hand, which included a bottle of baby oil.

"Sam assured me baby oil would work."

"How did she just happen to know that?"

"She didn't ask me any questions and I didn't ask her any."

She stepped aside to let him in.

"I hope the candle was worth all this."

"Ha. It certainly doesn't give me any dirty ideas." She nodded to her desk where a can of wax was sitting on a hot plate. Beside it was a red candle that was bent in five different places. It looked more like something you would expect your child to bring home from school.

He had to smile at her attempt though. She had tried. "Eat first, then we'll clean out your hair."

"And you're sure that will work?" She looked at the baby oil.

"Your hair will look as good as new, I promise."

"You, Daniel Jackson, are my hero."

"I try."

* * *

**Dec. 2009**

"Muscles!" Vala jogged into the galley.

"Vala Mal Duran." He nodded to acknowledge her presence and turned from what he was doing.

"I need your help with something." She pulled a red deck of cards out of her jacket pocket and fanned them out in her hand. "Pick a card, any card."

Teal'c just stared at her a moment.

"Please? I've been working on this one all morning."

He raised one eyebrow, but picked a card out of the middle of the deck.

"Okay. Memorize it, but don't let me see it. Now I'm going to shuffle the cards and you tell me when to stop." She took the deck in one hand; pulled the bottom half out and started shuffling the top cards onto the bottom.

He watched her for a moment and then spoke, "Stop."

"Now put your card in the deck."

He placed his card on top of the bottom half.

She put both decks together and flicked the deck. "Your card will now reveal itself." She fanned them out again to reveal one card was blue. She picked that card out and showed it to him. "Is that your card?"

"No."

"It isn't?" she looked at it herself, the ace of clubs. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Huh."

"May I suggest you practice more before you attempt this on anyone else."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Muscles."

"Anytime." He turned back to what he was doing, not exactly sure what just had happened.

* * *

Vala fanned the cards out in front of Mitchell. Everyone watched, as one card was blue. She picked it up and showed it to him. "Is that your card?"

Mitchell stared at it for a moment. Then he looked at the deck and he looked at her. "How…what did you just do?"

"A good magician never reveals her secrets."

She looked over at Teal'c and winked. He smiled back at her.

* * *

**June 2011**

Movie night came about because Vala had seen enough TV to know that Friday was the most exciting night of the week. Fridays were payday and the start of the weekend, naturally a good time to go out with friends. Well, they didn't get paid and they couldn't go out, but they needed a change. And so movie night was born. Every week someone different chose a movie. It was fun. It was different. It had popcorn. A couple hours of normal, something nobody really felt anymore. Even Mitchell admitted eventually when they got home they would have to keep this tradition going. They thought it was a great idea and Vala was rather proud of herself for thinking of it in the first place.

* * *

**Jan. 2012**

He didn't have time to react really. That was partly his fault. He knew better than to walk and read at the same time.

It was also partly her fault for not learning how to stop before she had put the skates on.

He rounded a corner and looked up just in time to slam himself against the wall, catch her arm and swing her around so that they didn't hit. Unfortunately he had dropped his book and that is what she hit instead. He tried to hold her up as she tripped, but she had been going too fast and he couldn't stop her. She fell arms out stretched and hit the floor. He landed next to her.

She immediately started laughing. "I LOVE these, Daniel."

He stood up and offered her both his hands. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine. That wasn't the first time and I doubt it will be the last."

He looked down at her newest hobby, roller skates. "What in the world made you think of these?"

"Sam, actually."

"Aha. Couldn't you practice somewhere safer…or padded?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Hmm…right. I'll be right back."

* * *

He came back ten minutes later carrying a helmet, kneepads and elbow pads.

"I'm not five."

"Humor me, will you?" He handed her the knee and elbow pads and started to put the helmet on.

She looked down at what he had handed her and frowned. "These aren't very flattering, darling."

"Neither is being black and blue." He snapped the helmet strap under her chin. "Just till you get the hang of it, please. I'll make it worth your while."

"And by that you mean…?"

"What would you like it to mean?"

She smiled and leaned in so that her lips were just barely touching his ear lobe. "Pink…fluffy…handcuffs."

He sighed.

"Bondage can be fun as I'm sure you can remember."

"Only fun for you."

"What better reason then to try again?"

He pursed his lips together, but said nothing.

"Oh, come on. Even Cameron let me handcuff him to a bed."

"Cam was unconscious."

"Yes, but I'm sure he thinks back on it with fond memories. Please?" She jutted out her lower lip and pouted.

"Okay, okay. If it keeps you from breaking a leg…then I guess."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I mean it. Not one broken bone."

"Cross my heart." She gave him that trademark smile of hers.

He had to admit it. He was wrapped as tightly as possible around her little finger. But with a smile like that, how could he not be?

"I should warn you I'm a fast learner."

* * *

She was. He found himself in handcuffs two days later.

* * *

**April 2014**

She heard the door open, but she didn't look up. She was captivated in every sense of the word and not even Daniel could steal her attention away at that moment. Well, unless he was naked. Which since he had just come in from the hallway she knew he was not.

She felt the bed sink a bit as he sat next to her. Still she didn't look up. She couldn't. Not now. Not when Prince Adrian was about to--

"What are you reading? Why are you reading?"

She sighed and closed the book, keeping a finger in the pages to mark her place.

"I can read, Daniel. I just avoid doing it for the most part."

"I never said you couldn't. You just never struck me as the reading type."

"I know. Sam suggested I might like a romance. So she gave me some book she said was a classic by Jane…something or other.

"Jane Austen?"

"Yeah, her."

Daniel turned the book in her hand to look at the cover. "The Prince of Scoundrels…not by Jane Austen."

"Oh, I know. I got to page eight of that one and was bored to tears. And it just so happens as we were talking about it Cameron comes in and mentions his mother used to read these deliciously dirty novels. Did you know there are novels all about sex?"

"Yes, though I hesitate to call them novels. Novels have plot."

"Oh there's a plot…somewhere."

"Yes, but I have a general rule when it comes to pleasure reading that you should have to look through the plot for any sex…not look through the sex for any plot."

"Well, you read about your boring stuffy civilizations and I'll stick to Prince Adrian's pocket rocket."

"What? Oh, please don't say that ever again."

"Jealous?"

"No."

"You are very good Daniel, but I don't ever see you ripping my panties off."

"I could try…if you wanted wedgies. Besides, I have nothing to be jealous of. He's fictional. At the end of the night you will close the book on him and sleep in my bed." He started to undress; fully aware her eyes were on him and not some silly book.

"True. I guess you will have to do."

"I guess I will." He hadn't taken the bait.

"Oh, come on Daniel! Don't you have fantasies? Don't you ever think about getting so lost in passion you don't know where you end and I begin? Making the ground shake? Turning into blinding white heat?"

"O-kay. Mitchell needs to let off his own steam and stop messing with mine."

"Daniel it's been seven years. Don't you ever feel…bored?"

"No. No…do you?" He turned toward her as he slipped his nightshirt over his head.

"No. I love that part of our life. But sometimes a girl just needs a guy to look at her from a across a room and take her for no other reason then he absolutely has to. That he's so in love with her and needs her so much that he can't stand to be apart from her for one more moment."

"In other words you think we've become predictable?"

"When was the last time we had sex anywhere but our room?"

He thought a moment, but had no answer.

"See? What happened to that? What happened to spontaneously just needing the other or we might just explode?"

"One, I think we decided floors and tables were not as comfortable as our bed and two…I need you. I always need you."

"I know. It's just after so long it's hard to feel…as wanted I guess. Do you still think of me that way? I mean when we first started and everything was all fast and furious? Sometimes it feels like I'm old news or…."

He cut her off as he crossed the room in two strides and stopped her little tirade with his mouth. She was stunned at first, but then moaned and melted into his arms.

"I…didn't…mean…you…had to…right now," she managed to get out between his frantic kisses.

He stopped for a moment and took her face in his hands. "You want to know if I still find you attractive? Sometimes I look at you and everything else disappears and I think…if I had a choice of never coming here…never getting stuck on this stupid ship and just being friends with you…and this…what we have…what I can't live without…which is you by the way…I choose you every time."

"O-okay. I think that answers my question, but - - "

"Vala."

"Y-yes."

"Shut up."

He slid her back against the wall.

They were undressed in less than a minute and her legs intertwined around his waist as he pressed her harder against the wall. Then he showed her what turning into blinding white heat really meant.

* * *

She never stopped reading them. They were the only kind of book she could stand to read and as the years went by they could occasionally keep her entertained. But if you gave her a choice of sexy pirates, scandalous royals and reality…she chose her Daniel every time.

* * *

**Aug. 2047**

Somewhere over the years the room had turned into a literal forest. What had started out as a couple of plants had turned into a green room. It was General Landry's outlet. He had enjoyed it and had added to them year after year. He had kept them alive and thriving. Now without him, they had seemed to lose the will to live. She didn't know if there was some special way or trick he had used to take care of them. What did she know about plants? Nothing. But she didn't think anyone else had thought to check on them after Landry's death. So for the last couple of weeks she had been watching them. Making sure they got some light, even if it was artificial and watered them. But sadly most of them had started to wilt and she didn't know what to do to help them. Poor things. The only person on this ship that cared for them was gone. Apparently they noticed.

She sat down in the one chair in the room and pouted. "Come on guys. I'm trying here." There wasn't an answer, not that she had expected one.

"Vala, come back to bed."

She didn't need to turn to know who it was. After forty years she knew the voice of the love of her life anywhere, but she turned anyway.

He leaned against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. His long gray hair looked a mess around his shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought maybe I haven't been giving them enough water."

"And you couldn't have done that tomorrow?"

She turned back to the plants. "Forty years, Daniel. Forty years and all that is left of him…all that is on this ship that says he was here…that he existed…are these stupid plants. I wanted to take care of them for him. To keep a little piece of him here with us."

He came up behind her and kneeled down, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think it's wonderful you are taking care of this room for him, but you don't have to do it to keep him with us."

"I do…just for now I do."

He kissed her cheek. "Come to bed. We'll ask Sam for a book on plant care tomorrow."

She grimaced slightly.

"I'll read it for you and give you the highlights."

"Hmm…that's my Daniel. Still my hero after all these years."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Dec. 2056**

Over the years the room had gotten the name the room of forgotten talents. Though he had forgotten who had named it that. It was more for him than for her. Except for the hobbies that had lasted the years she never really chose to keep anything that came from them. He had been the one to steal the evidence away and hide it in this little room now littered with the past. It was their attic, full of keepsakes and junk you don't throw away because it all had meant something.

His eyes roamed the piles that littered the floor. At first glance you would think she had tried just about every hobby out there.

There was a cross-stitch sitting on the table next to him with half of a Japanese character filled in.

There was a sketchbook next to it filled with a million memories they would never have. A picture of a house with a white picket fence and a little girl chasing after a dog in the front yard had been ripped out and was sitting on to top of it. She had drawn that one not long after the miscarriage. She had filled every page with things they would never have and then she had been done. That had been the end of drawing.

There was a couple pair of roller skates and one pair of roller blades, sitting against the wall long forgotten. There was a kiln and pottery wheel in the corner with several vases and bowls that sat on a shelf above them. That particular hobby had been sparked after Sam had insisted on Ghost for movie night years ago.

Next to that was a karaoke machine that had only been used once.

There were board games and romance books scattered everywhere. They filled up every space available between the boxes of pictures from her photography and the scrapbooks that had held the years firmly between their pages.

She laughed at him when he had taken something to join its fallen comrades before it, but they had been more than stuff to him. The room was a reminder of her. She had changed over the years, partly from growing old and partly from being taken out of any world she had been comfortable in and sticking her here. Every piece in the room had been apart of her.

Some of it reminded him of how she was. When he had first met her, that carefree craziness that had unfortunately dulled a bit over the years. Though he knew he was different as well. They all had changed in time. He missed the younger them. The ones that had hope above all else. He missed that the most, especially about her.

He would have liked to take her back to earth and spoil her. To keep her away from this never changing place and keep her just as she was. That fiery passion he had loved so much had been suffocated eventually. Though he knew age changed anyone he wondered how different she would have been if they had been able to get back. What would their attic have looked like in that little yellow house she had drawn over and over? It would probably still be filled with a million different objects that had caught her fancy and eventually lost it. That was his Vala.

A soft whimsical laugh came from behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"When did you become so sentimental, old man? Look at all this junk."

"One man's trash…"

"Is still trash?" She picked up a horribly disfigured candle and then dropped it back down. "Oh dear God." She dug around behind some boxes and pulled out a purple hula-hoop. "Now what possessed you to keep this?"

"I didn't want it to feel left out."

"Hmm…I wonder." She dropped the hoop on the floor, stepped into it and pulled the hoop up to her waist.

"Don't hurt yourself, please. You were a lot younger then."

"Oh knowing you I'm sure those knee and elbow pads are around here somewhere." She rocked her hips back and forth and the hula-hoop spun around her waist.

"Still got it after all these years."

She stopped moving and the hoop fell to the ground. "Still boring."

He laughed quietly, "I love you."

"Only for my hula-hoop skills."

He stood up from where he sat and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close to him. "I love you for a million different reasons…none of which have to do with hula-hoops."

She touched a finger to the tip of his nose. "Hmm…you were always my favorite hobby, you know. The only thing in all these years that really kept me sane."

"Now who's being sentimental?"

She ignored him. "You are everything to me, you know." She looked around the room. "Even if you are crazy."

"Someone once said 'There is always some madness in love.' Maybe I was the one who went crazy and I took you with me."

She stared at him a minute and remembered what she had said to him all those years ago.

_"I'm going to go crazy and I'm taking you with me."_

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking me with you."

**TBC**


	5. When You Say You Love Me

**Summary: **Another little scene from Unending. It's part of the series, but they are all basically stand alones.

**Timeline: **During Unending, but part of it is Vala remembering Memento Mori. They have been on the ship 5 months. It's been 3 months since their first night together.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate. I did not invent Stargate. Nothing is mine. I do this for fun only.

**When You Say You Love Me**

_The car ride was quiet. No one spoke except for some grumbling from Mitchell in the front seat. The woman had drove, which left the muscular man and Daniel in the back seat with her. Vala sat between them and was happy for the silence. She hadn't wanted to talk._

_Part of her felt this was crazy. She didn't know these people, not really. Somewhere in her mind a voice screamed at her to get out and run back to Sal and the diner. That part was overruled by a part of her that didn't ever want to leave Daniel's side. For the first time in a long time she felt safe. She didn't know why or how; she just knew it was him. His words had ignited a need to be near him. It was as if there was an invisible tie between them and at that point she was holding on to it with a death grip. Daniel…just his name was all she needed to know she belonged there. Strange since she wasn't able to say why that was._

_Daniel pressed his hand against hers, stopping her from fidgeting with her jacket zipper. The sensation of his skin against hers sent a jolt of electricity through her. She bit her lower lip and glanced over at his face. "Sorry."_

_He smiled; he had a gorgeous one she had to note. _

_"We're almost there. Everything's going to be okay," he had said._

_She believed him, simply because he was the one who said it._

* * *

The candlelight and a small lamp in the corner is the only source of light in the room except for the stars that have become their permanent day. A red blanket covers the table set in the middle of the small quarters. Daniel's desk is pushed up against the wall to give them a little more room. They are making do with what they have since the ship was not built to accommodate dinner dates. It isn't any where near lavish. Not with plastic cups and meal trays that hold food cafeterias serve. Not that it matters to her. It's the thought that counts.

"This is becoming normal," Vala says.

Daniel wipes his mouth with his napkin and smiles just slightly. "Anything becomes normal if you are around it long enough."

It doesn't escape her that the 'we' they have become is included in that. "I'm starting to forget things."

"What kinds of things?" he asks.

"Oh, just silly things I guess. What sunshine feels like, looks like. The schedule and what it feels like to have something to do. Just things I guess I never really thought about until now," she says.

"Hmm," he thinks a moment, "I can't remember the feel of my own bed."

"It's getting to the point I can get through most of the day and the thought doesn't cross my mind that this isn't right. That everything is supposed to be different." She looks out the window at the stars, trying to remember anything she is scared she might forget.

* * *

_While she was being checked out by Dr. Lam the others had been asked to wait outside. Daniel had glanced at her almost apologetically when he had walked out. She wished he had stayed. She was in a strange place surrounded by strange people. She barely knew anything about anything and he seemed the only person in the world that could calm her down. She wondered why that was? She knew nothing about him. Still his absence made her…anxious._

_He was the last thing she saw before they put her under to give her back her memory. The feel of his hand in hers was the last thing she felt. When she awoke she would know exactly why she needed him._

* * *

"Hey." He hooks his finger under her chin and makes her look back at him. "I lost you there for a second."

"Teach me how to dance."

"What? Where did that come from?" he asks.

"I don't know. It just popped into my head. I tried to get Cameron to teach me at his reunion, but he said it was very complicated. It didn't look that complicated."

He stands up and extends his hand towards her. "Oh, it's not. He just didn't want to dance with you."

"You know I got that impression when he dumped me for Blondie." She takes his hand and stands beside him.

He takes her right hand into his left and they interlock their fingers. "Okay put your left hand here." He guides her hand onto his upper back and then places his on the small of hers. He pulls her close to him.

* * *

_"Good morning sunshine," Mitchell had said._

_She opened her eyes one at a time. Daniel had sat next to her, keeping his hands to himself this time. Mitchell was in the next bed, lying on his back and looking over at her. Teal'c and Samantha were beside him._

_"Do you know who you are?" Samantha asked her._

_She had looked up, as if taking inventory of her memory. "I think everything is there. How would you know if you didn't know something?"_

_"I think our girl is back," Mitchell chimed in._

_"Just so you know I cannot be held responsible for anything I did because I didn't know what I was doing," she said._

_"You handcuffed me to a bed," Mitchell reminded her._

_"I didn't know which side you were on."_

_"And left me half naked."_

_"Optimism my dear Cameron…I left you half dressed."_

_"Yeah, she's definitely back," Mitchell said._

* * *

He places one foot between hers and with his knee separates her legs just slightly.

"Just follow me." He begins to move slowly. Guiding her body to follow his in a slow turn circle. He pulls her closer so that her entire body is up against his. "And you are dancing." He tilts his head down and smiles, catching her eyes with his. She leans up just slightly and gives him a quick thank you kiss.

"You, Daniel Jackson, have been holding out on me."

"I have a few moves." He dips her down low. Her hair cascades down, almost touching the floor. His face is very close to hers. "My mother used to teach me in our living room. She said a way to a girl's heart was through the conversation your body has when you dance. She made sure I knew how." He leans down just a bit as if to kiss her and then brings them both back up.

"Tease," she says.

* * *

_They had talked for a while, but Dr. Lam reminded everyone both her and Mitchell needed rest. Daniel lingered a moment. She didn't want him to go, pull a curtain around her and turn her overhead light off. She didn't want to be alone, left in the dark. She'd spent two weeks in the dark of her own mind, not knowing anything. The last thing she wanted was to be back there, memories or no memories. She felt silly. She felt like a little girl afraid of the dark without a night-light. _

_Daniel noticed. "Will you be okay?"_

"_Truthfully…" Just say it. Ask him to stay. "I'm not sure."_

"_Do you feel okay? Do you need me to get Dr. Lam?"_

"_No, no. I feel fine. I just…it's been a long day," she said._

"_Get some sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow."_

_Ask him._

_He shoved both his hands in his pockets, gave her a re-assuring smile and started to leave. _

_Ask the damn question. "Daniel?"_

_He turned back toward her._

_"Stay…please. Just until I fall asleep?"_

_He didn't answer or even hesitate. He closed the curtain around them, sat back down in the chair beside her and propped his feet up on the bed._

_"You know, not to complain, but I was shot today and she is getting all the attention." Mitchell yelled out._

_"Goodnight Mitchell."_

_"Yeah yeah, just keep it down over there," Mitchell yelled back._

_Daniel regarded her with concerned. She could always tell because of that little crease between his eyes._

_"I had nightmares a lot…about being a host. Of course I didn't know what they were or understand them. They were just scary dreams. I became so afraid to even close my eyes for a second. One night I guess I was talking in my sleep and Sal came in to check on me. He sat next to the bed until I fell back asleep and I didn't have them anymore. And considering I just had the entire host chapter of my life re-written I'd feel better if you kept me company for a little bit."_

_"I'm right here," he whispered._

_She stared at him a moment, taken back by his intense concern. She had very rarely seen this side of Daniel and never to this degree. She knew he cared, but the guy had stepped in front of a pointed gun for her today. "Can I ask you a question?"_

_"You know most people just ask without permission," he answered._

_"Oh, I just meant-" she started to say._

_"I know what you meant, yes."_

_"How did you know I wouldn't shoot you?" she asked._

_He thought a moment and then answered. "You tried to treat Mitchell's wounds. You could have left him there bleeding, but you didn't. Even if you didn't remember who you were you were still you. Of course I didn't completely know how you would react to being cornered, but I figured I was safe." He explained._

_"You were right, I don't think I could have even if I wanted to, which I didn't." She wanted to ask another question. How come she had spent all that time with Mitchell and nothing happened, but a minute with Daniel brought her home? She doesn't think he would know the answer any better than she does._

* * *

They sway together in a slow circle, their music only their soft footsteps. She lays her head against his chest and he rests his chin on top of her head. He unlocks his hand from hers and slowly lets his fingertips run up and down her palm.

* * *

_He fell asleep first, poor guy. From the look of the circles under his eyes she wondered how much he had slept lately? She probably should wake him up so he could sleep in his own bed, but the agreement was until she had fallen asleep and she hadn't done that yet._

_What a strange day. To wake up not even knowing you're name and then to be like this. Her memory seemed old and new at the same time. She knew they had been there somewhere all along, but she had gone two weeks without them. They kept replaying in her head. Well, the ones with him kept playing in her head. When she looked at it like that, one moment on top of the other, she could see things she'd never noticed before. She saw little looks and moments when he could be so tender to her. She'd never noticed them before, not like this. She'd never thought of him like this. Not seriously. Now that was all changing. She was becoming very aware that she was in danger of falling in love with him. She wondered if he could ever love her. Not likely. Hadn't he always made sure she knew the boundaries? Silly Vala. She knew better. You don't invest yourself in anything until you are sure of a payoff. Still as she closed her eyes, for once not afraid of what she would see, she couldn't help but wonder about the possibilities._

* * *

He says it so softly the first time she asks him to repeat it.

"I love you," he says a little louder.

She stops immediately and she feels her body tense just slightly. She raises her head to look into his eyes. He just stares at her hand as his fingertips caress her palm.

"You love me?" she asks.

He looks into her eyes with all seriousness. "Yes."

She feels a little weak in the knees. Of course she knew they were building to this moment, but she hadn't expected it to be like this. The intensity of it fills her up, like the person she was just ten seconds ago is completely different from herself now in this moment. She doesn't say anything at first and she realizes this is making him a little nervous. When he played this out in his head she probably said it back to him. "Give me a moment." If she is going to say it then she is going to really say it. Not because it could get her something or because she thinks it is what he wants to hear, but because she wants to say it. Because every piece of her is filling up with him to the point she can't feel anything else.

"You don't have to say it back." He shakes his head as if it is a silly idea for him to expect her to.

This time she hooks her finger under his chin and makes him look at her. "I love you too."

He smiles his trademark smile and then leans down and kisses her. Both his arms start to wrap around her when she pulls back. "What's the matter?" He asks, searching her eyes with his.

"I just want you to know I've never said that to anyone before and really meant it. I don't want you to think I've thrown it around over the years." She says.

"I don't think that."

"I just mean you're the first person I've ever really said that to."

"Says the woman who's been married how many times?" He says with a soft hesitant smile on his face. He knows how vulnerable and open they both are right now.

She places one of her hands on his cheek. "My poor naïve boy, there are a lot of reasons to marry a man. None of mine have ever been for love. That takes staying put…something I've never been good at. It was always about what was next and then you came into view."

"By me you of course mean an underground cave of treasure, right?"

"Well it started out as that. Then it became a sort of game. I've never had a conquest turn me away before. You were different than any other man I knew."

He takes one of his hands and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "And when did it stop being a game?" he says losing the smile and becoming serious.

"When I realized I needed you to say yes more than I just wanted you to." She puts her hand in his, taking her dance form again. He follows and soon they are swaying to silent music once more. She lays her head on his chest and for one moment when the world is already standing still around them, neither of them can think of anywhere else they would rather be. Even stuck on a ship they hesitate to call a home, missing the lives they've left behind. For just that one moment in time they said they loved each other and for them that was enough. All is right with the world because she is in his and he is in hers.

**TBC**

"In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life."  
--Bliss and Cerney


	6. The Talk and Other Future Ponderings

Summary: Scenes that made up the Vala/Daniel relationship.

Timeline: During Unending

Rating: PG13

Archive/C2: Ask please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate. I did not invent Stargate. Nothing is mine. I do this for fun only.

**The Talk and other Future Ponderings**

**Mar. 2007**

It was early morning. She could feel him start to rouse. He was a wiggler. Every night right before he fell asleep and every morning right before he would awaken he would wiggle. It had been cute at first, but truth be told; it had become one of those small annoyances you put up with in a relationship. Not a big issue, but no one liked to be elbowed and bumped when they were trying to go to sleep.

On cue he kicked her lightly. "Daniel!" She raised her voice ever so slightly, just enough to wake him completely.

He raised his head slightly off his pillow. "Huh? What?" He rubbed his hands over both his eyes, rubbing the sleep away. His brown hair was a mess with one side flattened to his head and the other side sticking straight up in some weird side Mohawk look. He needed a haircut again.

"What? I didn't hear anything Darling. You must have been dreaming again." She smirked.

"Oh. Hmff." His eyes closed again and his head hit back down on the pillow, but then he picked it back up and leaned over to her. "Morning." He puckered his lips and searched for hers for a second before she helped him out. She leaned over to him and let his lips find hers. She loved squishy morning kisses.

"Morning." She replied. "Daniel I've been thinking…" She turned toward him in their bed.

He was lying on his back, eyes still closed, but awake. "Hm. Not had coffee yet so I can't promise a coherent answer to whatever is on your mind." He gave her a side smile and then turned his head toward her, giving her his full attention.

"Where are we? I mean us. I mean…as a couple."

"Ah. Yeah…that."

"Sam has explained to me the whole relationship level thing. You start out slow…well we skipped that part sort of. Then you move toward more serious like dating that leads to choosing to move in and or being conservative and not. Then you have the choice of marriage…or these days not. And then comes the babies."

Babies got his full attention. He propped himself up with one arm, reached for his glasses and put them on. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "A baby…Vala, I think…"

"I'm not saying I want them, Daniel. To be truthful I'm not sure…never mind. That isn't the point. I'm just saying that having them is where most relationships go." She wasn't ready for that conversation. Not in a long shot.

"I'm guessing you've been thinking about this for a while? The where we are thing, I mean." His lips were pursed and he was staring intently at her. He wasn't mad; he was just prepping himself for a serious discussion.

"Well, we said we loved each other three months ago. I've basically moved in with you even though we've really never had the discussion."

He looked around at what had been his own room and realized this to be true. Half of his clothes were now in a basket on the floor because she was using three out of the four drawers in the dresser. Several outfits she refused to fold were hung on the far wall and his bathroom counter was covered in lotions, makeup and jewelry. He hadn't really noticed. It had been a slow move in. They almost always slept in his room, so naturally she had brought one or two things over when she needed it. But now that he thought of it, she had moved in under the radar. Huh. Not that he minded. It had been a natural progression.

She continued her point. "So…I'm not saying we are at the next level. I'm just saying…what is the next level?"

"Should have known this conversation would come into play at some point. Uh…well…here's the thing. We're sort of…stuck."

"That's obvious, Daniel."

"No, I mean…being stuck on the ship…makes us stuck. You're right we've technically moved in together here, but you've moved from two rooms down. If we were home on Earth it would be a bigger decision. One I would be contemplating probably about now."

"Really? You would be thinking about moving me out of the SGC?"

"Well, yeah. We've only been together for five months, but we've known each other for years. We aren't starting out like other relationships. We have history…weird and sometimes violent history, but history. The SGC would most likely be allowing you to have a place off base if you wanted one. It would make sense that you move in with me."

"Gee, that's romantic. Make sense?" She poked him in the arm.

"Okay, I would want you to move in with me. We wouldn't have a lot of privacy at the base."

"Better." She was intrigued. She hadn't really thought of what would happen when they got back to Earth. "And then?"

He smiled and patted her on her head as he got up from their bed. "And then I went and got coffee." He went over to his basket of clothes and picked out his attire for the day. Vala enjoyed the view. He was simply wearing white briefs and a tight grey t-shirt.

"Oh come on, Daniel. Don't skip the good bits. Give a girl something to look forward to. I've only ever known the SGC." She got up and moved to the foot of the bed. She lay down on her stomach and propped her head up with both arms. She bent her knees and her feet swayed in the air.

He shook his head playfully. "Really? Why is it girls have to know where everything is going all of the time?"

"Because. Now, come on Daniel and make it worth my while." He had started to undress which made story time ever so much more interesting.

"Fine…Once upon a time a reasonable and wise man fell in love with a crazy and beautiful woman."

"Brownie points for you."

"And after a time they moved in together." He pulled his undershirt over his head and briefs over his legs.

"In an apartment with a large bathroom with vanity mirror and makeup counter…continue."

"Yeah, and that." He rolled his eyes. "And after a time in which she drove him crazy to a minimal extent. The reasonable and wise man decided…"

"Yes."

"That everything was good the way it was."

"Oh come on, Daniel!"

"Seriously?" He buttoned his pants and sat down on the bed next to her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Since when are you interested in the 'M' word." He tilted his head and put his hand under her chin. Her past had several marriages in it and they were always for something she wanted or needed. Yes, she was different in many ways, but he was surprised at her interest.

"Honest answer? I don't know. I've never done this before. Everything between us is exciting and new and at the same time…a little scary."

She tried to look away, look down. It was her trademark move. When she was telling the truth and it was something she was unsure of, she couldn't look you in the eye. With his hand he tilted her head back up, making her look at him. "If we moved in together and things went well…after a certain amount of time that would be decided by when we were ready…we would talk about the whole married thing. Nothing has to happen until we want it to. And we've never been like other relationships so why should the normal way of doing things be our way. "

She opened her mouth to make an exclamation but he put his hand over it. "That is a very futuristic event that has a lot of ifs and ands and maybes attached to it. Please…please do not obsess over it. We don't have to think about any of it now. We don't have to define ourselves…ever." He moved his hand away and she composed herself.

"Of course. Futuristic events."

"That can't happen here." He added.

"That can't happen here. But that you see…as a possibility?"

"When we get home…we will take it one step at a time." He kissed her head and headed to the door. He pushed the button to open it. The door opened and he stepped through into the hallway. He turned toward her and smiled.

"But what about you? What do you want at the end of this…if everything works out?" She was curious to know what future he might see in the far distance for them.

"If all that works out… and we were on the same page…I wouldn't mind a baby." The door closed leaving her alone.

She bit her lower lip. Is that what she wanted? It had only been five months, yes, but that didn't mean a quick snapshot of a hypothetical future with Daniel didn't enter her thoughts every once in a while. She certainly wasn't ready for some of it as she knew neither of them were. They were just thoughts, but she had changed considerably. Enough for all that? Who knew, but a part of her wanted them to get back to Earth. Maybe someday she would want all that with Daniel. Her mother had told her once it took the right kind of man to show you the things you might not think were possible. At that point in her life she had thought her mother was too sentimental and romantic. It was not the right kind of thinking for her. Not to mention all the men in her life up till Daniel were never the type to show her life could be different. Daniel had shown her she could lead a different life well before they were an item. She wasn't naïve enough to say Daniel and her were in it for the long hall just yet, but she had to admit to herself that he was the first man she thought…might be the one to change everything. For now she would have to wait till they were back on Earth. Which brought her to her next project.

Vala walked into the mess hall and sat opposite of Sam. "I want to help you." She suddenly wanted to get back to Earth more than she did yesterday.


End file.
